


Dinner Manners

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara reflects on meals with Mal's crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrefly/gifts).



Inara was trained in all sorts of etiquette that Mal's crew was, generally speaking, cheerfully ignorant of. (Except Simon, who was fundamentally adaptable, and River, who probably knew more than Inara did but whose particular mental instabilities made eating next to her an adventure.) She knew how to use forks and chopsticks and soup spoons, she knew not to stick her chopsticks straight up in the rice (something Jayne was known to do), she knew how to excuse herself from the table for any number of reasons.

Nevertheless, she treasured the dinners that she shared with the crew. They had a certain spontaneity that was, generally speaking, absent from a Companion's typical meals. It wasn't so much that she enjoyed the food fights, on the occasions that they broke out (she didn't), but that it was a glimpse of another world, a world she was permitted to share by sufferance.


End file.
